fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FanofRPGs/Cosmology ideas
Credit to TheLivingTribunal1 with this, he helped a lot with the science I honestly knew shit about' Introduction My story attempts to stay relatively grounded with science. Using this scale from TV Tropes, it would be a 3. The cosmology is based off M-Theory, more can be read from these links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M-theory http://space.mit.edu/home/tegmark/main_crazy.html#levels Universes and how they are run The physical universe the characters mostly interact with is a space-time continuum consisting of three spatial dimensions and one temporal dimension (4 in total). Each universe is born by a Big Bang, a collision of two branes. From one big bang stems many other universes (over 10^10^10^6), amounting to a very large finite number of universes in a multiverse with ten spatial dimensions and two temporal dimensions. There are multiple Big-Bangs and expansion bubbles, numbering to countable infinity. Due to the nature of symmetry breaking, each one contains variations in their constants, particles, and dimensionality, but all still are subordinate to greater quantum physics. With such physics quantified, there is seen all the quantum states across infinite spatial and temporal dimensions. And as such, the complete multiverse is called a “Hilbert Space” or the “grand assembly” by certain civilizations. However, the countably infinite Hilbert Space is not all of existence. Indeed, there exists an infinite amount of these Hilbert Spaces in a higher/greater realm, each of them having varied fundamental laws of physics and thus run entirely and almost unrecognisably differently. This totality holding all the Hilbert Spaces, undimensioned and absolutely hostile to all that touches it unprotected, is the ultimate void of existence, in which concepts run freely and permeate. In this grand set, the number of all individual elements/universes is thought to be comparable to the number of all individual numbers in a set of all real numbers and complex numbers combined. To have this simplified *Universe: Space-Time continuum with three spatial dimensions and one temporal dimension. Finite (but unfathomably large) in size. They can be 3-spheres (non flat, but simply-connected) or 3-toruses (flat, but multiply connected) and are created from the clashing of two branes. *Cosmic Bubble: The totality of all universes spawned from the Big Bang, with identical constants, laws and particles. The number of universes in each case far exceed 10^10^10^6. *Hilbert Space: The total number of universes here is countably infinite, with a single endless hilbert space being made of infinitely many cosmic bubble multiverses. In this sense, it is the fullest extent of the multiverse. Hilbert Spaces tend to be dominated by a preeminent faction, which is called a Caretaker Faction. Such civilizations hold technologies with absolute control over time, and even fate and causality in some instances. Factions below them tend to be vastly weaker, usually only in control over a cosmic bubble or much lower. Physics of the verse Physics tends to be stay grounded, and is explained in detail in a way such that physics is violated as little as possible. Faster than Light The speed of light in a vacuum, as per the cosmic bubble central to the verse, is 299,792,458 meters per second. For the most part, nothing can go faster than it, and characters in the verse peak at relativistic speeds. However, via any degree of vector manipulation and space-time manipulation, the characters can surpass such speed by two methods: *Tachyonic Speed: By converting the massive bradyonic matter in his/her body into complex tachyonic matter, he/she can move faster than light. However, such method leads to the user moving back in time. If one fights with Tachyonic Speeds for 3 seconds, for example, he would find himself moving back in time 3 seconds. Due to this, users learn to fight for a split instant, peaking at a mere millisecond. Due to this downside, users of Tachyonic Speed tend to improve on their speed to massive degrees. *Newtonian Speed: The characters change their fundamental reality framework and become "detached" from space-time and function under classical newtonian kinematic and dynamic laws. This lets them reach vastly high faster than light speeds, able to zoom across millions of light years in minutes. Vectors and Tensors Fundamental Force Abilities Dimensional Planes True Selves and Concepts Inspired by the archetypes of Cthulhu Mythos, in my story the average person is merely a false self, a lesser form to their ultimate concept. There are five stages of one's progression to false self to true self. #Falsest Self: The average individual, unaware that they exist in the lowliest state, a mere infinitesimal fraction of their greater existence #Constant Self: One who has realized their potential greater existence and tap into it by becoming one with the universe and having their souls become universal constants #Cosmic Body: Having combined as one with all points since the Big Bang, this form now exists encompassing their Cosmic Bubble #Assembled Existence: One who has reached the heights to a percieved limit or "heaven", that is The Hilbert Space. At this point they are unbound from percieved or to-be-percived quantum states and are usually acausal. However, such form, despite seeing like the ultimate archetype, is not truly the final state. #True Existence: The ultimate existence, having unbound oneself from all dimnesioned concepts or all senses of time and space, and existing as one who deals with existence on a conceptual level. It is the highest truth, and beyond the falsehood that is even "heaven." Category:Blog posts